In recent years, a display apparatus worn on the head and used by the user, such as a head-mounted display is widely used. The above display apparatus receives image data to be displayed from a home game device, a PC (Personal Computer), or the like. Further, by imaging an image expressed by this image data in front of eyes of the user, the user is allowed to browse the image. Further, in recent years, resolution of an image to be displayed by the display apparatus becomes higher increasingly. Along with this, even a data amount of the image data sent from a home game device etc. to the display apparatus is increasing.